


Love at First Sight

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock thinks back over the years until he has to encourage a very doubtful Face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

A/N: I’ve written this as “fill in” thoughts for the extended version of the movie. Sorry if it’s a bit jumpy. Again, the kudos for the marvelous beta go to [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/)**karenjd**

aaannnnnnddddd the visual

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000s50w7/)

  
+++++

“Hey Doc, you got a second for a wounded vet?” Those had been the very first words Face had said to Murdock, and the pilot still remembered the moment as though it were yesterday.

Murdock had stood frozen, as if a lightning bolt had struck him or he was in another electro shock therapy session, but shocked in a completely different, pleasurable way.

A pair of incredibly intense blue eyes had stared at him, belonging to an extraordinary, tanned, handsome face, a super hot voice, and a hand with a firm grasp on his shoulder that left his whole body tingling.

That must be love at first sight, was his only thought when he got shoved by the pretty but dirty man into a treatment room.

Even though he wasn’t a real doctor, he didn’t want to disappoint the handsome stranger and did as requested. He started to stitch up the gunshot wound of the big dark guy the pretty boy had brought with him.

Later on he had set Face’s shirt on fire just to prove his theory that the man smelled like gas.

When he was recruited by Colonel Hannibal Smith to be a pilot again and to be on his team, which apparently included the sky-color-eyed beauty, he thought he was dreaming.

UNTIL he WAS flying a helicopter again, with his ‘love at first sight’ being really doubtful about his flying skills in the beginning, but very appreciative in the end... even though the airborne Corporal Baracus swore he would never fly again.

That was eight years ago and Murdock was daydreaming, staring at Face’s broad shoulders while he did his gunpowder cooking. He and Face had become best friends, the unit with B.A. and Hannibal was unbreakable. But Murdock never let it slip what he really felt for his fellow team mate. And again Face had been hurt on a mission, recovering from his wounds, connected to an IV.

Murdock frowned.

How many times would they make it out alive? How many more opportunities would he miss to tell Face how he really felt?

But Lt. Peck was as straight as they came, so Murdock sighed, he’d probably never come out to his friend anyway.

Charissa Sosa, Face’s ex, who miraculously choose just this moment to appear again after a very long time, was the best proof of it. Face sounded really wounded and sad while talking to her and Murdock’s heart ached at the hurt tone.

When she was gone, one part of him settled with being a really good friend, and he took his guitar and sang the “El Diablo” song with Face. The other part of him admired the view of a shirtless, well tanned, muscular Face, and Murdock again ingrained the image into his brain, so he could jerk off to it later in privacy.

Life sucked sometimes.

A day later it REALLY did.

As they found out months later, Pike and that Motherfucker General Morrison had sent the whole team to jail by fucking them over with the plates-deal, and Murdock committed back into mental care. After EIGHT years of being sane.

But he couldn’t take it anymore.

Captain H.M. Murdock just couldn’t live with injustices of that fake trail. He couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from his team mates - his family … Face.

Ten years.

He threw a fit. A full blown out crazy stunt. Part of his brain just didn’t want to function anymore while the other part observed it from afar. He became brutal, used his ranger skills and almost killed a guard with his bare hands. After that, his hands and feet were cuffed, and he spat, yelled and screamed for hours until his vocal cords gave up.

His actions resulted in a transfer. To Germany. Why the hell Germany?

After a few weeks there he decided to live in his memories, doing all their missions again in his head, recalling every conversation he had with the Boss, B.A. and Temp. The Lieutenant’s blue gaze followed him into his sleep and he often woke, sheets wet, his friend’s name on his lips, withering dick in his hand, silent tears running down his face.

A ranger does not cry, he ordered himself, but it was so hard amid all those lunatics around him.

All that changed when Annabelle Smith had sent a package around six months after their trail.

Annabelle Smith.

Murdock loved the Boss for his subtlety. What a plan. Murdock’s senses sharpened instantly, insanity gone. Something good would happen again very soon.

They came to Europe. He knew it wasn’t Hannibal only. He somehow knew it was the team, coming for him.

A broad grin spread over his face and his heart felt like it wasn’t turned into cold stone anymore.

He felt alive again, alert, senses in war/mission mode.

Soon.

Something would happen while they watched that DVD. The many pairs of 3D glasses indicated that all the patients were supposed to watch the movie, that much could Murdock gather after working with the Colonel for so long. Just when he had all patients herded into the “theatre” room, he saw “El Diablo” walk into the hallway.

The game was on.

It wasn’t hard at all to trick her into believing he was lost to the world. Then all of a sudden the 3D movie exploded and that voice, the one that always went straight to his groin, shouted through the noise, “Oh Captain, your chariot a-waits.”

And within seconds he was a free man. His team mates hadn’t forgotten him.

In the next few minutes he was even flying a plane, and later Hannibal and Face were flying a tank.

It was insane, hectic, pure action. It was what he loved, it was whom he loved. Even B.A. took the pill Murdock brought from the hospital, knowing they’d have to fly at some point.

They were all high on adrenaline in the plane, being shot at and desperately trying to escape. He didn’t even remember who came up with the idea to move into the tank when they were seriously hit, couldn’t recall how fast they’d strapped the parachutes to the thing.

All he could remember was Face’s eyes, flashing with craziness, wild, not one spark of fear at all... his almost insane laughter. Murdock wanted to grab him right there and kiss him senseless. But of course the situation just didn’t allow it and again he had to put it off for later.

++++

Face was beyond furious.

They’d just found out that their former General had betrayed them all.

Murdock could see that his friend was extremely close to wanting to kill that son of a bitch. His breath came in gasps, and even though his hand which was holding the gun to Morrison’s head did not tremble, his whole body did.

Murdock would have loved to kill the traitor himself but that just wasn’t gonna happen and he tried to convince Face with reasonable arguments. Bosco and the Boss were on his side even though they were both shell shocked as well.

But Face wasn’t thinking straight anymore. They hadn’t yelled at each other like that in such a very long time, nerves extremely close to getting torn apart.

When the Colonel pulled rank and loudly ordered them to get out, they finally did as they were told, Hannibal snapping Face out of his rage with a hard glare. Face kicked something in frustration on his way out of the old stable.

They had a very tense team moment after that, but got interrupted by that asshole Lynch bombarding their hiding place and killing Morrison himself.

They all took a dive for cover in the icy lake, and after that Murdock saw the Boss clueless for the very first time ever.

But Face offered them a plan…

++++

“For life is but an opera…” Murdock appeared from under the workbench and sang the line from “Phantom of the Opera” to Face while covering his right cheek and eye with half a white mask. He had the feeling Face needed some distraction after all the travelling, planning and building stuff.

Murdock had watched him for a while. The way he was sipping his coffee, staring at nothing in particular, got the pilot worried.

Face had convinced all of them of his plan, even the boss. It made sense and Sosa had agreed to play her part. Still something troubled his beloved team mate.

“It’s off, isn’t it?” Murdock was going for funny and sang a bit higher.

“No, it’s good. It’s not that,” Face finally responded in a sad voice, full of concern.

“Face, what’s wrong? Come on.” Murdock decided to cut the crap and be serious.

“I don’t know, man, I’m just thinking past this,” Face murmured lowly, looking lost. “This is so weird.” He finally looked Murdock in the eye, who was now sitting opposite him. “We’ve always come back alive. The four of us, ‘cause of the old man,” he said almost defeated, lowering his eyelids again.

“I know.” Murdock wanted to reach out and caress Face’s stubble to make him feel better.

“I’m not him.” Doubt was colouring the Lieutenant’s voice.

“Face, I know this,” the pilot said determined. They couldn’t have a doubtful Face in this.

“Murdock, I’m not Hannibal.”

“Who has the most to lose on this, Face?” The grey eyes of the supposedly insane soldier were clear and full of passion. “Me.” He sighed and added in a very steady voice. “And I trust you.”

“Yeah, I know…” Face grabbed Murdock’s shoulder and Murdock marvelled in the heat that burned through his shirt. “…but you’re crazy.”

“Not that crazy.” The captain put his finished Kevlar helmet onto the workbench with a loud thud. And speaking of crazy…

It was now or never. They might not survive this operation or they might get captured and separated again. Murdock followed his gut instinct when he suddenly said, “I may not be that crazy, but I’m crazily in love with you.”

That got the Lieutenant’s attention, “You what?”

Murdock wanted to drown in the clear, sharp, blue gaze that seemed to penetrate his skull right then.

“In love… with you.” The pilot knew this was the most stupid moment he had chosen to come out with this but he just couldn’t help it any longer. The lost words, the sad smile, the three days stubble, it was too much. He finally reached out hesitantly and touched Face’s cheek.

The other man had the most puzzled expression on his handsome features Murdock had ever seen. He wanted to pull his fingers away, feeling very awkward, but Face suddenly leaned into the soft touch, closing his eyes.

Murdock gasped.

“Since when?” Face murmured, looking at him again but not moving his head.

“Since we first met,” Murdock stated, voice cracking. The warmth of Face’s skin seeped into Murdock’s consciousness.

“Since we MET?” Face stared at him wide eyed, shaking his head.

Murdock only nodded.

“Fuck,” Face muttered and stood. He briefly glanced at his watch. Two hours until the other showdown.

Almost nine years.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you this just now.” Murdock sounded resigned and turned towards the doorway.

“No, H.M., wait. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just…” Face rubbed both hands across his face several times. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?” He fell back onto the chair.

“Because you are straight and I didn’t see any point in telling you.” The sentence came out very rushed. Why the hell did he make a complicated situation even more complicated? He really was insane. Murdock wanted to kick his own ass.

“H.M….I…I don’t know what to say.” Face was still shaking his head, rubbing his hand across his neck, through his hair and Murdock wished it was his.

After a few awkward moments, where the pilot didn’t know whether to go or to stay, Face suddenly patted his thigh and waved Murdock towards him, inviting him to sit on it. Murdock stood in front of him, mouthing, “Really?” and the Lieutenant nodded. Murdock sat down hesitantly.

Face slid an arm around his back, laid the other hand on Murdock’s thigh and looked openly up at his friend, whispering, “You should have told me earlier. I’m not entirely straight…” The last word was only a gasp and he licked his bottom lip.

Murdock thought he must be dreaming. When Face’s hand started to wander up his back, Murdock bent down ever so slowly, staring into the blue orbs. Face’s glance wasn’t wavering. They met half way, lips touching lightly, Face’s stubble pleasantly tickling Murdock’s shaved upper lip. They parted, looked at each other in utter disbelief before their mouths crashed together in an instantly deep, demanding kiss, tongues giving and taking, sucking and caressing, exploring.

Murdock, finally, after all those years, put his fingers into Face’s hair, eager to feel it. He simply couldn’t believe his luck. He would ask questions later.

Face’s lips and tongue felt way better than he had imagined, his touch was firm and his other hand was on the move now, up Murdock’s thigh.

They had to gasp for air and Face murmured, “We’ve got an hour…” He slid the cap from Murdock’s head. “Thanks for being here for me, buddy.”

The pilot could say nothing to that. He wanted to laugh and to cry all at once. He changed his position and swung his leg across Face’s other thigh, so he sat on Temp’s lap, facing him.

“Is this really happening?” he asked under his breath and Face gave him his most adorable, open smile and whispered, “Yes, it sure is, H.M.,” and with that the conman grabbed both Murdock’s buttocks and pressed their groins together. They gasped in unison, again staring at each other, not believing the evidence of their mutual attraction.

“Temp…you…”

Face just grinned and mouthed, “Surprise,” before pulling Murdock’s head down again for a lascivious kiss. Their bodies started to move on their own accord, pressing and rubbing together until the chair cracked noisily.

Murdock stood and pulled Face off the instable thing, leading the way towards a stack of cushions he had found earlier, and since Hannibal had ordered them to get some rest before the game was on, he had made himself a lair.

They stumbled onto it. Face was fumbling with his pants. “I didn’t see any clothes on this damn ship…”

“You? Oh my god…” Murdock instantly started to help his team mate and pulled Face’s pants off and then his own, muttering “oh my god,” and “I can’t believe it” all the time. Face snickered, moving his hands up and down Murdock’s legs until he fell down beside him. Murdock suddenly really seemed to have lost his mind. He kissed Face all over. Hair, nose, eyelids, cheeks, throat, side of his neck...

Their shirts were miraculously gone within seconds and Murdock made his way along the delicious body. Face just lay there and laughed lowly, enjoying the sweet torture immensely. He hadn’t had any sexual encounters for a long while (despite what others believed) and stretched like a cat beneath the appreciative touches, kisses, light bites and licks. He let his hands slide over Murdock’s muscular back, his arms, through his thick hair.

They really should have done this much earlier, back when they had time, but there was always DADT. Face sighed heavily. This had to go down in a hurry, but he wanted it nevertheless. If he’d known Murdock had feelings like this for him, he’d never even started that thing with Sosa. Life was really a tricky thing.

“H.M…” Face took another glance at his watch. Fifty minutes.

Murdock glanced up with a start, his eyes wide, “What if Bosco or the Boss come in here?”

Face’s grin became even broader, “Don’t worry, I guess they’re just doing the same thing right now.”

“They’re…? The both of them are…?”

“Yeah, fucking.” Face got Murdock’s complete attention with that and slowly spread his legs to underline the impact of his next words. “I need you to fuck me, H.M.” Murdock’s mouth fell open and his cock was as hard as it had never been before.

“But you…I thought…” His mind was on overdrive and his dick was going to explode by only looking at Face spread out for him like that.

“H.M. please don’t freak out. I’ve done this before… and I need you to take my mind off this shit we’re in.” Face even conjured some sort of lube from his jeans pocket and held it out to Murdock. “Please?”

Murdock stared. Face’s cock was at full attention, his balls drawn high. His entrance begging to be penetrated, and on top of that he was smiling his most honest smile.

“I’m in love with you too, H.M. If you hadn’t said something tonight, I would have…”

Murdock thought he was dreaming. He never ever thought he’d have a chance with this beauty. He had to get his mind around his years of denial.

Face lazily stroked a finger up the whole length of his own dick.

That snapped Murdock out of his motionlessness.

“God, you’re beautiful, Templeton.”

Face closed his eyes by the use of his given name. He wished they’d have time to do this properly, but instead it had to be a quick fuck.

Murdock’s slicked finger finally circled his entrance and Face gave a guttural groan and a deep sigh when it pressed in. Perfect. Murdock licked his lips in concentration, loving the clamping muscles in the tight channel. He’d never figured Face for the bottom type. His heart was racing in anticipation.

Face held his legs up, gasping, “H.M., that’s just…hhmmm…” when the second finger pressed its way in. Murdock’s other hand slid across that pretty muscular, fury chest, brushing a nipple now and then. “Holy shit, yeah…” Face writhed underneath the expert touch. They surely had a lot to talk about… later.

“Cock, please!” Face couldn’t help but beg, a part of his brain still knowing they actually had to be fast. And to be honest, he desperately wanted to come. He’d waited for an act like this for years. Doing it with a woman just wasn’t the same.

Being finger fucked by H.M. was something he wanted to experience more, and the real deal…GOD it felt like they were made for each other.

“Murdooockk..oh yeah…that’s it. Oh my god, yes!!!” Face really had a hard time keeping quiet. He grabbed the pilot by the hair giving him permission with a glance to press all the way in at once.

They both groaned at the intense sensation. Face instantly commanding, “Move!” even though the pain was not subsiding yet. But the fullness inside of him also made him feel whole, as though this was the last piece of a puzzle he needed to find and now everything was alright.

Murdock kissed every part of Face’s body he could reach, all the while pulling out, and slamming powerfully back in, loving Face’s needy noises and harsh pants. His fist was closing tightly around the other man’s cock and even if this was only a dream, he’d die happily after this night was over.

“H.M… oh fuck… oh damn…” Face lost it, spurts of semen hitting his stomach. Murdock felt his own orgasm building as well, his rhythm completely gone. Their sweaty bodies rubbing and thrusting together, hands and tongues sliding across wet skin, panting and groaning filled the air.

The beeping of Face’s watch interrupted them painfully.

Murdock had just crashed on him, panting furiously.

“The alarm went off and I am still on top of you.” Murdock really looked puzzled. “No dream then?” He felt Face’s legs around his back, the stickiness beneath his stomach. A grinning Face shaking his head. “Nope, not a dream, H.M.”

“You mean we can do that again?” he asked hopefully.

“After we finish our mission today, of course.” Face suddenly felt all clear again. No foggy doubts, no “What ifs”.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, stroking strands of sweaty hair out of Murdock’s face. “We gotta talk later.”

Murdock pushed himself off the man of his dreams, holding out a hand to pull Face up.

“Certainly.”

F I N 


End file.
